Naruto And Hinata: Vengeance
by Qing Long
Summary: One night, when Hinata loses her loved one, she snaps and embarks on a journey. A journey so cold hearted that would put Uchiha Sasuke to shame. A journey of VENGEANCE. Rated M for Language and mild adult themes. No lemons planned.
1. 00 Prologue: Requiem For A Dream

**Naruto And Hinata: Vengeance**

**A/N:**

**(sarcasm)I own Naruto and everything related to it and yet I still visit fan fiction sites when I can just make anything canon.(sarcasm)**

This is my first fan fiction so be nice Review and Advise please! :D

"Speaking_"_

"_Thoughts / Speaking to inner demon"_

_**Sealed demon speaking**_

"**Jutsus"**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

A/N: Prologue takes place at the same time as Shippuuden. Flashbacks will be announced.

* * *

**00 Prologue: Requiem For A Dream**

Wolf, Tiger, Eagle, Tortoise. The four masked ANBU swiftly jumped out of the trees, into a position surrounding the small mahogany cabin ahead of them. A large snow white dog followed behind them. The Tortoise warily started to approach the building until Tiger made a hand signal, touching his index and thumb which made Tortoise stop in his tracks.

"Three, two," The Tiger murmured under his breath. "One!" He made a fist gesture.

The four ANBU shot over to the door of the cabin, their bodies could barely be seen in the speed. Eagle leaned his left shoulder against the door, Tortoise Stood in front of the door, drawing a kunai. Tiger and wolf both positioned themselves next to some windows, drawing kunai as well.

"Byakkugan" Tiger mouthed. He turned his eyes to the house, veins coursing through his skin around the eyes. The veins then vanished and he made a gesture to Eagle.

In a fraction of a second, Eagle had knocked down the door and entered, Tortoise soon followed. Wolf and Tiger had both broken the windows and entered themselves. The dog gave a loud bark before entering as well.

"Shikamaru, now!" Tiger shouted.

Eagle turned towards the figure in front of them, making a hand sign. "**Kage Mane No Jutsu!**" The shadow stretched along he dark wooden floorboard and made contact with the one in front. "Kage Mane successful"

Frozen, the figure ahead tried to resist but found it futile as Tiger was walking toward her.

"Cousin, your going for a little nap," Tiger said making some hand signs. "**Magen: ****Narakumi ****no ****Jutsu(1)**"

The victim's eyes slowly closed and she lay down, shivering.

* * *

"Hinata!" A blond, azure eyed child shouted cheerfully. "Hinata!"

"Naruto!" A squeaky, cute voice shouted, giggling. "Naruto!"

The two slowly walked towards each other, then ran. Ran, until they reached each other and hugged.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you," Naruto said as he backed away. "I umm...I kinda...well..."

Hinata giggled. It wasn't often you would get a chance to see Naruto nervous. For a second, it felt everything was opposite. "Yes?"

Naruto stood straight and stopped fiddling with his fingers. He looked straight into her eyes. "I have truly and always have lo-"

Hinata backed away and fell to the ground. The sight before her made her tremble and her face pale as a ghost. In front of her, A katana had pierced straight through the boy's chest. The floor was drenched in a dark red color.

Eyes wide, she opened her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. She fell to the floor, face first, and fainted. _Naruto!! Naruto!!_

* * *

Hinata's eyes shot open, her body shivering. She was breathing deeply, and quickly. Panting, she tried to get up only to have her legs and hands stopped by chains.

"You shouldn't try to resist, its futile, the chains are chakra reinforced." Neji said as he took of his Tiger mask.

"Neji, how much longer do we have to wait here? This is troublesome." Shikamaru asked as he took off his Eagle mask.

"Shikamaru's right, and besides, I'm hungry...all I brought was 4 candy bars." Chouji said complaining, while taking off his Tortoise mask and turning away, munching on his candy bars.

Neji sighed. He never thought they would be so amateur on such a important mission. "The prisoner isn't ready for transportation. We need to wait for the remaining ANBU teams to arrive to safely transport her. He turned to Hinata once more.

"Have a nice little nap? _Imouto-chan_?**(2)**" Neji said, attempting a playful and friendly voice, but failing.

"Don't call me that you bastard! Why did you have to show me that?" Hinata replied, fist clenched.

"It was necessary to capture you and accomplish the mission." Neji shot back calmly.

Hinata chuckled for a second. "Three years and you haven't changed at all...same old serious Neji."

Neji let out a subtle smirk. "Hyuuga Hinata, you are hereby arrested by the Konoha ANBU Black Ops division 11A for fleeing the village, verbal assault on ANBU superiors and for being a _Selfish Bitch_" He added every bit of emphasis he could muster on the last bit.

"Me? A selfish bitch?" Hinata chuckled. "How so?"

"You have no idea how much sorrow and pain you have caused our clan with your disappearance." Neji gave her a glare.

Hinata gave a cold stare. "_Your _clan Neji, _Your _clan. I want nothing to do with that son of a bitch I used to call father. Your lucky that I didn't kill the bastard after what he said about Na-" Hinata paused and looked down.

Neji hesitated before slapping her, leaving a red mark on her jaw. "That still doesn't give you the right to just leave without saying good bye! We were convinced you were dead until recent reports! You have caused our clan a great deal of pain!"

The ANBU in the Wolf mask stepped out of the shadowed corner. "Not just your clan Neji." He took off his mask revealing the tatoos on his cheeks. Out of the same corner, leaped a large dog as well.

"Kiba..." Hinata gasped in surprise.

"Hinata...you could have at least said good bye! Or left a note!" Kiba was almost in tears. "But no! You just ran out on your own! To avenge that _Bastard_."

The last bit changed Hinata. She was now in rage. "Kiba...it's not a fairy tale or a movie! When you say '_I looooove yooooooo' _to someone don't expect them to love you back!" Hinata said, fist clenched. "Especially when they've just lost someone _They _loved..." She added the last bit with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

Kiba turned away sobbing, with Akamaru growling at Hinata.

Hinata turn away herself as well, and found herself facing a faded calendar. She gasped. "Oh my God!"

Shikamaru caught sight of this and turned her direction. "Hmm?" His face suddenly changed, "Oh...how troublesome..."

"Today's the day isn't it?" Neji said, looking down.

Hinata was suddenly in tears. "Exactly 3 years ago, Uzumaki Naruto passed away..."

* * *

_The raindrops felt like shards of glass, falling onto Hinata's skin. She stood there, in a _**Jyuuken **_fighting position, panting."Give Naruto-kun back!"She screamed._

_Itachi stood by the altar, performing the Jinchuuriki extraction ritual with Kisame in the front, guarding him. "Hehehe...give it up little girl. Your teammates cant fight anymore. Your all alone." Kisame chuckled as he looked at the members of team 7 and 8, lying on the floor. "How about this, you give up, spend a lil' night with me and you can have his body when we're done with him."_

"_YOU BASTARD!!" Hinata jumped up and attempted to deliver a jyuuken strike to his heart. She was knocked back by the butt of his sword. _

"_Woah...come on honey! I'm good in bed! Hehehe..." Kisame appeared behind her, tried to grope her breast, when she used **Kaiten **and blew him back. "Ouch...not cool...not cool..." he said as he fell down in pain._

"_Ritual complete, Kyuubi no Kitsune successfully extracted." Itachi said as he pulled back his hands from Naruto's body. _

_Hinata stared in horror as the one she loved took his last breath and coughed out blood, splattering it on the floor before giving in, laying back. "Naruto!!" She cried. She fell on her knees and put her hands to her face, trying not to look at him anymore._

_Kisame got up, and started to move towards Hinata when Itachi stopped him. "We're done here Kisame. Let's go." Itachi shot him a glare._

_Kisame gave Hinata a grin. "I'll catch ya later, honey! huhuhuhuhu!" He then casually walked towards the opening of the cave, arms behind his head._

"_Wait," Hinata said, getting up, but face looking down. Her fists clenched so much that they were bleeding._

"_kukuku...accept my offer baby? I knew it! I always get the ladies!" Kisame said playfully as he stopped. "Come on hun, show me what you got!"_

"_Oh I'll show you what I got..." Her voice was cold and heartless. "**B**_**_yakkugan_**_!__" She lifted her head in a swift motion and Kisame shivered in fear. Her eyes...her eyes were jet black. The white area was being surrounded by darkness and slowly, the white area faded away. Leaving only black. _

"_Oh shi-" Kisame was cut off by immense pain. He could just barely hear her voice while he slowly faded away. "**Jyuuken Ho: Hakke Rokujuuyonsho(3)!**" and in a matter of seconds, Kisame was lying on the ground, cursing. "Crazy...bitch..."_

_Seeing the new power, Itachi ran out of the cave, not looking back. _

"_Hinata!" Hiashi said as he and a group of ANBU entered the room. "Oh My God! Get me some medics!" He looked at Hinata's eyes, and shock filled him. "Hinata, you...impossible!" _

"_Otou-san..." Hinata said as she entered her father's arms. _

"_You are finally worthy of the title clan heir! You have unlocked an ancient secret of the Byakkugan that hasn't been seen in over a hundred years! You have the first stage of the **Burakkugan!**_**(4)**_" Hiashi said with a grin. When Hinata went further into crying her father asked, "your friends are all alive Hinata! It's all ok!" _

"_No-not all o-of the-them!" She said pointing to Naruto's corpse. Then she saw her father...grin!_

"_You don't need failures like him! The fox container should have died long ago!" He said with a chuckle._

_This struck Hinata hard. Harder than ever before. All those years of "You aren't worthy" and "I'm disappointed Hinata..." were hard. But this was much harder. He had crossed the line. She hit her father in the jaw with a jyuuken strike, paralysing him. Just before the final strike, she decided to give him and second chance. She left, sneaked past the ANBU and ran back to Konoha. She knew what she wanted to do. She would leave and become an avenger, an avenger so cold hearted, even rivaling Uchiha Sasuke. _

* * *

Seeing the rest in a vulnerable state, she took the chance to escape. She easily broke the chains and in less than a second, paralyzed each of the ANBU with a jyuuken strike. "Sorry _nii-san, _but I have to go." She said mockingly.

Hinata ran, she had to continue to pursue her goal. Her goal, to kill Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

So...did you like it? Please review and tell me if you find spelling, vocab, grammar mistakes! I'm always open to constructive criticism! I'm sorry but I rushed this! I am going to rewrite this sometime in the future. I was just DYING to write the first chapter cause I was really bored.

**(1)Magen: Narakumi No Jutsu- Demon Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique.(from canon)**

**(2)Younger Sister**

**(3)Gentle Fist: 64 Strikes(from canon)  
**

**(4)Black Eye**

Also...I'm making a vote on a decision in this story. It will be regarding Hinata and the path she takes when she meets Sasuke(which she will, you don't get a say in this :D ). Visit my profile to check. Choices are:

1. Hinata will ally with Sasuke because of common goals but will not be "friends" She will act cold hearted and bitchy to Sasuke.

2. Sasuke develops a crush in Hinata but Hinata feels nothing for Sasuke and blows him off like nobody's business.(Will involve Sakura/Hinata bitchslap fight)

3. Hinata will fall in love with Sasuke and Sasuke will feel the same. She will forget about Naruto and instead of a huge awesome exciting cool fight scene between Hinata/Sasuke vs Itachi and Naruto coming back to life(oops spoilers) She will go and make babies with Sasuke and they will live happily ever after with byakku-sharingan offspring and will star in a game show hosted by Jim Carey.(I just put this here to be fair and only 2 options didn't seem right. Seriously, please don't pick this one)

4. Other.(please PM/Review)

Vote Will Close in 1 week.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. 01: Secret Of The Burakkugan

**Naruto And Hinata: Vengeance**

**A/N:**

**(sarcasm)I own Naruto and everything related to it and yet I still visit fan fiction sites when I can just make anything canon.(sarcasm)**

This is my first fan fiction so be nice Review and Advise please! :D

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts / Speaking to inner demon"_

_**Sealed demon speaking**_

"**Jutsus"**

_Flashbacks_

Reading Text

* * *

**01: Secret Of The Burakkugan!**

Neji entered Tsunade's room, heads down in depression. "Hokage-sama...we-"

"I know." Tsunade's voice was disappointed, but showing no anger. "I should have sent the best after S-rank criminals..." She sighed.

"S-rank?" Neji's eyes suddenly jumped wide, his head shot up. "She was a A-rank in the Bingo-book!"

"There are two things that have decided that she is elevated in the Bingo-book," Tsunade put her fist on her chin, much like Sasuke's old thinking position when he was younger. "One, the fact that she was able to defeat the second best ANBU squad I could muster," Tsunade looked at Neji disappointedly. "Two, the change to her..." Tsunade paused and inhaled. "Eyes."

"Eyes?" Neji inquired. "What's so different about them?"

"Listen Neji, I have something to ask you." Tsunade scanned the room as if someone was spying on her. "What was the color of her..." Tsunade's voice dropped to a whisper. "Eyes?"

Neji thought for a few seconds and then turned to face Tsunade once again. "Now that I think of it, when she was about to hit me, a ring of black was coming in from the outside of her eyes, making the white smaller."

"The ring is still there?" Tsunade sighed a relief. "Phew, after all these years I thought the Burakkugan was fully developed."

Neji gave a confused face. "Bura-what?"

"Neji...can I trust you with a secret?" Tsunade looked very serious.

"Anything Hokage-sama..." Neji didn't even have to think about the reply.

"Then, go to the Hyuuga shrine and under the seventh tatami mat, you will find what you need to know." Tsunade's voice could barely be heard.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Neji started to turn away. _What's so special about Hinata's eyes? _

"And Neji?" Tsunade's voice rose to a suitable level. "Don't tell anyone, even Hiashi." _Hope I can trust you Neji, your anger for the main house seems to have faded...I just risked starting a civil war by telling you this._

Neji walked out of the door. _Not even Hiashi? This must be **some **secret!_

* * *

Hinata heard a rumbling sound from her stomach. _Morons, barging into my hideout JUST when I brought back some food..._

She approached a small village, her mouth showed a slight grin. _Hehehe..._ She then shook her head violently. _No! I can't steal...if I can avoid it..._

She approached a small shop, hands in pockets. "I would like some rations for one week if you have enough."

"Sorry, we're almost out for the day. We only have enough for maybe 2 days." The shop manager replied.

"Ok, I'll take whatever you have." Hinata took out some ryo and lay it on the table.

When Hinata lifted her head, the shopkeeper got a glance of her eyes, making him gasp. "Umm...hold on, I'll get it" He walked over into a corner and took out a radio. "Kakashi-sempai! She's here!"

Kakashi motioned the rest of his team to move forward. _Who would've thought we would run into you on a simple patrol mission..._

"Here it is! Have a nice day!" The shop keeper gave her the bag, faking a smile. _Boy, are you in for an ass-whooping..._

"Thank you." Hinata turned to walk away when she was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hinata, your coming with us." Kakashi said, sharingan wide open.

"YOSH! Come with us and fulfill your youthfulness!" Exclaimed Guy.

"Yup, that...or we do this the hard way." Said Asuma calmly as he put out a cigarette and took another.

"Shit." Was all the came out of Hinata's mouth.

* * *

Neji walked past the Hyuuga guards and entered the shrine room. _Seventh...seventh...seventh_ He turned to one in the corner. _Aha! Seventh._

He slowly lifted up the mat and opened the door beneath it. He then jumped and fell a good 3 meters before landing.

What caught his eyes was not the numerous paintings of Hyuuga fighting styles but a small golden block at the end of the hall. On top of the block were carvings of handsigns. _Hmm...what might these do?_ Neji considered the dangers and slowly memorized the hand signs.

"Alright...here we go" Neji said quietly under his breath as he did the handsigns. _Goat, ox, dragon, tiger, ox, dog, tiger! _He then bit his finger and hit the block of gold. In a poof of smoke, a large scroll appeared. He opened it. _An advanced form of the Byakkugan? Interesting._ He opened it and read.

The Burakkugan was created by Hyuuga lower branch members. This was done by reverse engineering the remnants of Uchiha Madara's first Mangekyou Sharingan in hopes of creating a similiar doujutsu to stop the separation and prejudice between the main and the lower branch. This scroll will go into detail about the powers of the Burakkugan and its history. My team and I have chosen certain subjects with a special genetic marker to observe. We suspect that the abilities will evolve and become greater every day so we have split these logs into seperate areas, showing changes in the appearance of the eye, much like the Sharingan and its tomoe.

_Hmmm...interesting...a civil war between branch and main? When did this happen? _He then saw the following:

The Second Hokage seems to be suspicious of our activities though...we fear our experiments won't be able to continue for long.

_Three generations ago? Wow..._

Half of the branch members submitted to the injections, hoping to have all their children have the Burakkugan and stage a coup over the Hyuuga clan.

_Half the branch members? I bet at least a quarter of us have it! We could stage a coup! We could get rid of the separation and remove the caged bird seal! Ha Ha Ha!_

Neji shook his head madly in rejection and regret for his ideas. _Damn...and I thought I didn't hate the main branch anymore... _He continued to read.

* * *

"Shit." Hinata said.

"Hinata, this doesn't have to hurt. You don't need to be afraid of us. Just come back to Konoha." Said Kakashi, drawing a kunai.

"You idiot...I wasn't swearing because I was afraid," Hinata said, engaging her Burakkugan. "I just really don't want to hurt Naruto-kun's old sensei."

A wave of chakra and a slight tint of a killing intent could be sensed. Asuma's second cigarette was put out by the wave of intense chakra.

"Shit." Said Kakashi, moving into a better stance.

* * *

Burakkugan Abilities Log 01:

Subject Hyuuga Hitashi seems to have lost his blind spot under his neck. Recent kunai practices have revealed the blind spot becoming smaller and smaller as the mutation intensifies. This must be investigated further in detail to confirm that it has completely been lost.

_Hitashi? Great grandfather? Wow..._

* * *

"Guy! Left flank! Asuma! Chakra blades!" Kakashi screamed.

"Yosh!" Guy exclaimed before running up and activating the first gate.

Asuma slowly steadied his chakra blades to aim properly. _The Byakkugan blind spot is right...here! _Asuma threw it and it cut through the wind.

Hinata sensed this and caught it, throwing it back at a surprised Asuma, taking his ring finger off. "Nice try sensei!"

* * *

Burakkugan Abilities Log 02:

Hitashi seems to be exhibiting strange behaviours on the training grounds. His sparring partners have not been able to land a hit on him. This has not yet been confirmed, but my team and I are confident that this is a similiar ability to that of sharingan but on a much lower detection level. I suspect that Hitashi is seeing future images of attacking moves so he is able to block them. 

* * *

"**Konoha Sempu!(1)**" Guy exclaimed before kicking his legs in a circular manner.

Hinata dodged them easily, delivering a jyuuken strike to his ankle, paralyzing his left leg.

"Your powers of youth burn! YOSH!" Guy said in pain.

Hinata heard a sound, a sound of chirping birds. She turned and there he was, charging his **Chidori**

"**Chidori!**" Kakashi ran, his body was covered in sparks as he met the residue of electricity in front of him.

Hinata caught Kakashi's arm and much like the time with Itachi and Sasuke, twisted it and kicked him. "Nice try." _That Chidori is going to be a problem...I wonder..._ Hinata grabbed Kakashi's wrist and hit it with a jyuuken strike and watched as his hand turned purple, void of oxygen and chakra. Kakashi jumped back in pain.

* * *

Burakkugan Abilities Log 03

Hitashi's white area is starting to fade and a ring of black is enveloping the outer areas. This place is about half an inch thick. During this time, we believe Hitashi has developed a special genjutsu that requires no hand signs. During sparring practice, his partner was unusually scared of him and had frequent mood swings- none for the better. This genjutsu is nothing near controlling minds but I speculate that Hitashi is able to inject a certain type of emotion into his opponent without use of handsigns. We believe this will become a good weapon for use against the main house.

* * *

Asuma was readying his chakra blade and as he coursed wind chakra through it, he froze and cried, he fell down onto his knees. "What? What sob what is this?! sob" He struggled to regain confidence but failed.

"I'm sorry sensei..." Hinata used a jyuuken strike on the back of his head, making him faint.

_Time to end this..._ Hinata thought. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(2)" **After she did the seals, Water appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the village. Kakashi jumped away just in time, carrying Guy on his left hand. Hinata looked at Asuma, lying unconscious while water begun to pour over him. _Alright sensei, I knew you were just doing your job so I will let you live, but in return I am going to take something from you._

* * *

Burakkugan Abilities Log 04

Hitashi's white area is decreasing by 5mm in area per week. I am happy to record that he has developed another ability. He can absorb a human's chakra freely for use on his own. This requires no hand signs and the chakra that is absorbed maintains its original chakra element so the new user may freely use the new chakra's element as long as the new user does not run out of this new elemental chakra.

* * *

Hinata put her hand on Asuma's chest and absorbed half of his wind-element chakra. "A little more..." The blue flames surrounding her hands disappeared.

"Let him go!" Kakashi said, throwing a kunai from a long distance.

Hinata easily blocked this but this time, using Asuma's chakra to use wind and blow it away. Kakashi's face was surprised and even with the mask, his mouth could be seen open.

"Thank you sensei." Hinata lifted Asuma and placed him on a nearby tree branch just in time before the water flooded the entire area. Then Hinata ran. Kakashi and Guy were too worried about Asuma to go after her.

* * *

Neji was about to look at the second half of the scroll when he heard foot steps behind him. _Oh Shit!_

Neji hurried out while looking back at the next two titles. _History and Obtainment of the Burakkugan eh?_ _I'm going to have to take a look at that. But not now!_

Hiashi got into the room. _Damn, I could've sworn I heard someone here._

* * *

**(1)Leaf Whirlwind(from canon)**

**(2)Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique**

REVIEW PLEEEEEZE!! I BEG YOU!!

Also, don't expect future chapters to come so quickly after one another. I had nothing better to do today since I'm stuck using a crappy connection so Call Of Duty 4 Online is lagging.

Also, it looks like for the poll, choice 2 is ahead. I'll wait another few more days and then I'll take in the results. And **Yes**, for those of you that PM'd me, the third option **WAS A JOKE!!**

God...you guys need a sense of humor :(

This is going to be 100 percent NaruHina though its gonna take a while for Naruto to come into the real world while he's in the afterlife :D

* * *

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!**

Not much I can say but...hopefully...

Jiraiya will befriend Hinata and Hinata will discover a way of bringing Naruto back to life(possibly.)

Now I hope the next chapter will be longer than this piece of shit cause I kinda rushed this as well! Please be nice if you find grammar, vocab errors!


End file.
